


【DV】Skin To Bone

by VioletJ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletJ/pseuds/VioletJ
Summary: 4D×掉渣哥DMC4结尾没有送刀的IF线有补魔play（浇花×）篇幅比较长近万字【HE】Sum：错位的选择过后，他遗失的玫瑰带着一身伤痕，迷途知返。





	【DV】Skin To Bone

蒙尘的武士刀被但丁从墙壁上取下。

阎魔刀在他手中嗡嗡作响，因感受不到旧主的气息躁动不安。鲜血并非魔刃唯一的渴求，然而耀眼的神迹只会为挥舞它的青色恶魔绽放。

他久久注视光芒黯淡的刀身，思绪却飘向静静睡在二楼的归者。

三个月前在冠以命运女神之名的佛杜那，但丁找到了斯巴达失散的血脉。临别时他望着那张和记忆中褪色样貌有七成相似，犹带有年轻人狂妄与朝气的面孔，百感交集。

刀在人在，刀断人亡。无论是纠葛数十年的爱恨，亦或潜藏心底不可言说的思慕，都到了由他亲手画上句号的时刻。

那是维吉尔的孩子，他告诫自己。忠诚的阎魔刀选择维吉尔的后裔，但丁接受自己兄弟高洁灵魂的传承。

他几乎就要把兄长唯一的遗物赠予男孩了，天知道他做了多大的心理斗争。

只是在交接仪式中但丁握着刀身的力度是那样大，以至于试图接过刀的尼禄和他在空中你来我往地拉扯好几个回合。僵持几秒后，男孩看向神情坦然的男人。

“你根本没打算送给我吧？”他率先松开手。

但丁果真反悔般把刀干净利落收回怀里。

“抱歉孩子。”他如释重负道。男人眼中款款深情仿佛化作实质溢出的雨水，摩挲阎魔刀柄的动作像是对待久别重逢的旧情人，好似这般便可跨越时空间接握上那双刀主人的手。“我想它还是留在我这边比较好。”

……

他掩饰极佳的玩世不恭被三天前的意外打破得彻底，深埋在鲜花与假面下的陈年隐疾在目睹跌跌撞撞的男人闯入大门起被无情地揭开。仅仅是不速之客微弱的魔力涌动便摧毁了他所有的从容，他无法形容当时自己瞬间进入应激状态从椅子上跳起来的举动有多滑稽。

但丁死死盯着步履蹒跚的入侵者，禁忌的名字呼之欲出。无所畏惧的恶魔猎人品尝到久违的胆怯滋味，即使笼罩在脏兮兮斗篷之下的人连支撑站立都嫌勉强，更不用说对他造成什么实质性的威胁。

他像是从坟墓里被挖出来的亡者，浑身上下散发着死亡与腐败的气息。敏锐的感官让但丁注意到他裸露在外的下巴有一道道若隐若现的裂纹，胸腔无规律的起伏带动喉间破碎如风箱般沉重的喘息声。

他在崩坏。

阎魔刀先他一步做出焦急而渴望的回应，猝然的嗡鸣发光加重了但丁心中的猜测。他下意识抽出腰侧的黑檀木，黑洞洞的枪口正对几步之遥的男人，扣在扳机上的手指却始终无法按下。

“…是你吗？”他终究还是问出口，尾音掺杂一丝不可置信的颤抖。他渴望得到肯定的答复，又打从心底希望这只不过是另一个虚妄的幻象。

那人的嘴唇动了动，除了如砂纸打磨后的呼吸声外没有传出任何有意义的音节，好像简单的对话对他而言已是极大的困难。男人猛然弯下腰，一阵剧烈的咳嗽后吃力地支撑着自己几欲跪倒在地的膝盖，但丁注意到他仍竭力在自己面前站的挺拔而高傲。

“Dante.”

他听见男人轻声叫他的名字。

这便足够了，该死的。

他没来得及冲上去给他的兄弟一个久违的拥抱。上一秒虚弱如垂死病人的男人快如闪电般瞬移到他眼前，以常人难以匹及的力道扼住他的咽喉将他掼倒在地。

真够热情的。但丁被摁在地上，全程没有反抗。事实上他不确定这个状态下的维吉尔能不能经受住自己哪怕轻飘飘的一拳——他的哥哥现在像只易碎的瓷器，遍布的裂痕渗透内部。很显然方才一系列的动作掏空了维吉尔最后的力量，他按在但丁喉咙上的手绵软无力，与其说是挟制倒不如说是放任全身重量瘫软在但丁的身上。

“很高兴你回来，并且第一个来找的人就是我。”虽然百分百是冲着阎魔刀来的。但丁干巴巴地说。他求饶似的举起手并挤出一个友好的微笑，试图安抚情绪极度激动的年长者。

当他终于获得与兄长亲密接触的机会，作为更游刃有余的那一个但丁可以放肆地打量近在咫尺的男人。他突然意识到维吉尔是那么轻，轻到让他开始怀疑兄长的内里到底还剩多少器官或是血液。你的内里也像外在一样破败不堪吗？他想。

维吉尔沉重而微弱的呼吸喷洒在他的脸上，这是能证明他还活着为数不多的迹象。他大半张脸都隐藏在漆黑破烂的兜帽下，神色晦暗不明。鬼使神差的，但丁萌生揭下那层布料的念头。无论在腐朽的外表之下是怎样残酷的真相，他都愿意分享这份苦难的折磨。

他也的确这么做了。维吉尔苍白的，龟裂的面孔完整地呈现在他的眼前。但丁几乎屏住了呼吸，他感到眼眶有一丝酸涩。

“我来拿回我的刀。”维吉尔说。他的语速很慢，一个字一个字往外蹦都显得吃力。即便如此他依旧没有忘记造访的初衷。

“你还有更多的东西在我这儿。”但丁望进他浅色的瞳孔，那双眼曾经是醉人的蓝，“比如你一直认为属于你的那一份力量。”

维吉尔眯起眼看他，但丁从中品味出一丝轻蔑。

“所以我自己来拿。”

但丁摇头。

维吉尔，河水留不住的男人。人性封闭，心脏空洞的男人。被拦腰折断的男人。冷峻孤高，缺乏共情力的男人。赠予胞弟决绝一刀便义无反顾坠入深渊的男人。可是他又回到了但丁的身边，尽管是以一种错位的，狼狈而又不堪的方式闯入别人一团糟的生活。曾经的维吉尔无疑是顶端的狩猎者，但现在他碎了，就像那把断裂的阎魔刀。

他越过兄长单薄的肩，目光锁定在墙壁上悬挂的叛逆。

“不。这次有所不同。”但丁勾起嘴角，露出人畜无害的微笑，在维吉尔察觉形势逆转前召唤爱剑。

砰。一道红光闪烁后，飞过来的剑柄从背后狠狠击中年长半魔的后脑。维吉尔甚至哼都没哼一声便软软倒在但丁宽阔的胸膛，唯有昏迷前眼中一闪而过的惊怒暴露些许对这低劣偷袭的唾弃。

但丁体贴地接住兄长低垂的头颅防止二次伤害，替他撩去额间凌乱的碎发，“我对你太不放心了。”他叹息着自言自语，小心翼翼搂着怀中失而复得的珍宝。

“你要的一切，都得由我来给。”但丁在维吉尔的眉心烙下轻如羽毛的吻，那处却立刻多了一道裂痕。下意识的他惊惶地移开嘴唇，仿佛那是维吉尔不可承受之重。

爱似刀割。但丁想起这个不太恰当的比喻。这么多年维吉尔又是依靠怎样强大的信念支撑着走到这一步的？他本是高墙内凛然不可侵犯的白玫瑰，命运北风的摧折没能让他弯下腰但剥夺了他的生机和养分。万幸的是饱经沧桑的玫瑰在即将枯萎之际找到了他忠诚的园丁，哪怕用心血浇灌，但丁也会让他重新绽放在自家的花园。

这抹来去匆匆的浮云终究是要被他攥紧在手中的，不惜一切代价。

......

昏昏沉沉间，维吉尔感到自己被温暖的液体包裹，本应干裂的身体如同胎儿时期泡在羊水中般湿润，无形间有一股力量透过他的皮肤源源不断地涌入。他奋力撇开脑内纠缠不休的噩梦和混沌的虚像睁开眼，入目即是昏暗的灯光和交叠双臂伏在一旁闭目养神的但丁。

一种难以言喻的情感让他如鲠在喉。在那瞬间维吉尔不是没有想过伸手摸一摸胞弟的柔软的头发，但丁看上去很疲惫。但他忍住了，这么做会显得诡异且做作。明明不久前他还想着干脆掐死但丁喝光他的血，而后者也毫不客气地将他打晕——想到这儿，年长的半魔轻哼一声，对此耿耿于怀。他伸手去摸脑后被刀柄击打的部位，那处还隐隐作痛，肿块也尚未消散。一次次破碎重组后的魔力流失大大削弱了他修复创伤的能力，倒不如说他能从地狱中爬出来找到但丁已实属奇迹。

一股浓重的血腥味冲击他敏锐的感官。维吉尔挑起眉，对自己罢工多时的嗅觉重新上任略感惊讶；低下头视线穿过暮光的帷幕他才恍然：浸润他身体令他如处云端的水流竟是猩红刺眼的血液。鲜血的来源他根本不用费心力去猜测，这么大一个移动血库现在就毫无防备地睡在他身边呢。这也难怪他能收回一脚踏入忘川河边缘的腿重返让他爱恨交织的人间，举世难找第二个能与他血脉契合到这种程度的人了，他的半身。

他抬起水面以下的双手放在面前端详，原本几近断裂的横截面在以肉眼可见的速度淡化为细纹，像是风化的大理石雕塑在工匠的维护下重现光辉的一角。

只是这样还远远不够。

重拾部分力量带给他理性和安全感的回归，同时在这根他与但丁之间名为宿命的红绳上多打了个死结，解不开，甩不掉。他要被这个黏人的弟弟纠缠到死了。

他恹恹地撩起一个血花，没有意识到自己这么做十足的幼稚。转过头却发现但丁不知什么时候醒了，似笑非笑撑着头在看他。

“看来你恢复得还不错。”但丁说，“也不枉费我放一池子血。”

维吉尔盯着他看了许久。

“你为什么不干脆改名叫圣人但丁呢？”他讥讽道，“我的_救世主_。”

但丁的嘴角抽动了一下。这话太伤人了，他的哥哥真的很擅长破坏温情和曲解别人的善意。

“你把我吓坏了。”他无意申辩，调整坐姿往维吉尔的方向挪近几步，后者皱着鼻子移开自己的胳膊，“昨天你看上去糟透了，一阵风都能把你吹散。”

“你知道我不会。”

“可我不能冒这个险。”他加重语气，隐隐透露强硬的一面，“我恳求你，维吉尔。”他压低嗓音，用常人绝对无法抗拒的低沉而磁性的声音循循善诱，“让我帮你。我们一起渡过难关。”

“你不能。”维吉尔凉凉地说，“即使你放空血，我也变不回原来的样子。”

“不试试怎么知道呢。”

维吉尔斜睨他一眼，“我会把你吸干。”

“那不是更好吗？”但丁笑了，“你的体内流着我的血，而我把属于你的那份力量统统还给你然后死去，就当我没有出生过。这不正是你一直以来的愿望吗维吉？当个无拘无束的独生子。”

他话音刚落就被一股大力揪着衣领往下按，脑门和浴缸边缘亲密接触的瞬间他从暴怒的维吉尔身上看到一丝旧日的影子：小时候他说了蠢话或是做了蠢事，维吉尔就是这么突然冲上来揍他的。

“你，怎么敢。”但丁听到上方传来维吉尔沙哑而饱含怒意的低吼，宛如吐信子的蛇。他的哥哥还嫌不够解气，拽着他后脑的头发提起来再狠狠砸向池边。

你什么都不懂。震怒之下维吉尔恶毒地想。人生中最美好的年纪都被他拿去试图去证明自己才是更优秀的那一个，斯巴达之子的头衔荣光会在他的身上传承下去。但他的运气似乎不够好，命运注定要让他在轻狂与傲慢的巅峰栽跟头，从高高在上云端坠入泥泞的深渊。老天还嫌对他的愚弄不够，偏偏要让他在最虚弱的时候遇上全盛期强大如天神的但丁。

“永远，不要在我面前炫耀你的好运。”剧烈的情绪波动消耗了他太多精力。维吉尔喘着气，泄愤过后才松开按着胞弟后脑的手。这也算是对但丁的回敬，他想，得让他也尝尝这滋味。

“嘶——好痛。你下手还是那么狠。”但丁揉揉光洁如新的脑门，仗着张成熟迷人的脸却刻意装出年少时流浪狗式的委屈。维吉尔眼皮跳了跳，但他还是说：“活该。”

仿佛刚才的暴力事件只是个无关紧要的小插曲，沉默侵吞了两人此起彼伏的呼吸声。

率先打破寂静的是维吉尔。

“你总是，”他幽幽地说，“轻而易举就拥有我梦寐以求的东西。”

但丁停下摩挲自己小臂的动作，维吉尔只留给他意味不明的侧脸。这有些超出他的预料了，他没有想过会在这种情境下接近年长半魔心中封锁的那扇门。可他悲哀地发现自己似乎笑不出来了，选择揭开伤疤的人是他，最先畏缩的人也是他。

“所以你是在报复我。让我也体会一次对你求之不得的痛？”

“你需要吃点苦头。方知来之不易。”

“你想要什么我都可以给你。”但丁再次撑着手臂支起上身，将维吉尔整个人笼罩在他高大的阴影下，“我的血肉，我的力量，甚至我的生命。”

“别认为可以借此掌控我。”维吉尔冷笑道，“这么多年你都是被动前行的那一个，现在让你拥有一次主动权，得意忘形了？”

“你到底还想从我这里得到什么？”维吉尔疲惫地闭上眼，无法沟通的对话让他心力交瘁。他选择逃跑。

“我想要你为我哀悼。”而但丁并不愿就此放过他，猎人一步步将受伤的狮子逼入绝境。

“我想要你在余生念起我的名字就会心痛不已。”

“如果我为你而死，你会为我流泪吗？”但丁问道。

“你会在我的坟前放上一束鲜花吗？就像我数十年如一日为你做......”

“够了！”忍无可忍，维吉尔猛地扬起血水泼向但丁好让他闭上喋喋不休的嘴。他头疼地捏着眉心，被这一连串近似告白的单方面逼问搅得心烦意乱。他的目光在但丁染上血迹的上衣和水面之间飘忽，低叹一声后放任后脑依靠在浴缸边。“你不必做到那一步。”他终究还是说出口，“我比你更清楚我的身体状态。”就算表面光复如初，内里的崩坏早已到达不可挽回的地步。

“你的身体确实很，”但丁斟酌了一下用词，“饥渴。”

维吉尔猛然侧过头，冰冷的目光在他脸上逡巡。

“你到底在暗示什么，但丁？”他总算意识到一直萦绕在两人之间诡异的暧昧气氛从何而来——男人的每一句话都包藏祸心。

“来嘛，会很舒服的。”但丁努力克制心头蔓延的悲伤，装出那份虚假的轻浮，“外敷内用两不误。”失败的冷笑话。

“我不明白。”维吉尔的声音凉薄而讽刺，“你对着这样的我也可以产生性欲吗？”还有他是从哪里听说这种疗法的？

“那你是真的不够了解我。”恶魔猎人耸肩，毕竟他在人间比哥哥多待了十几年啊，“对于你，我怎样都可以。”他朝维吉尔眨眨眼。

“你哪来的自信觉得自己会比阎魔刀更有用呢？”维吉尔玩味地问他。

“哦？”但丁表情夸张地张大嘴，“我们的乖宝宝阎魔还可以给你提供另类的体液补魔吗？爸爸可真够偏心的，好东西全留给了你。”

维吉尔少见的没有反驳他。恰巧相反，他真的有在认真思考这个方案的可行性。

最终让步的是年长的半魔。重拾力量对他的诱惑可以媲美伊甸园的苹果，哪怕过程惊世骇俗令人难以接受又有何妨呢？等他恢复到全盛期，不，至少能与但丁分庭抗礼的程度，主导权就不在但丁手中了。

“我只问一遍，”他缓缓开口，“你确定要这么做吗？”

但丁没等他说完就开始脱外套了。

“我的荣幸。”他笑着凑过去吻维吉尔的眼睛。

————————————————————

维吉尔仰躺在狭窄的浴缸，包裹他的是丝绸般温热的血液；身上伏着的是性器插在肉穴内埋头苦干的弟弟。

他被胞弟来势凶猛的顶弄干得一耸一耸，有好几次额角要磕上坚硬的池壁又及时被一只大手护住，迎接他的是掌心温暖柔软的触感。

看来但丁在与他阔别的数十年内有好好成长为可靠而成熟的男人。哼，至少表面上是这样。维吉尔半眯着眼，神态慵懒似初尝情潮的母猫，灵魂深处桀骜的雄狮却心有不平。被陌生的情欲绑架之际他竟萌生发笑的冲动，这么想来似乎只有他在人生的前奏部分一直身不由己。就好比此刻身为兄长的骄矜不情不愿地为难以自持的呻吟和喘息让步，连他的双手也背叛摇摇欲坠的理智，颤抖着攀上但丁宽厚的肩，如同惧怕溺毙的受难者紧紧搂住男人的脖颈。

与一丝不挂的兄长形成鲜明对比的是但丁仅褪去过长风衣的余裕——他甚至连鞋都没脱就这么长腿一迈跨进浴缸，掐着哥哥脆弱纤细的腰就着血液的润滑把自己的阴茎顶进去。本就逼仄的空间容纳两个高大的男人实属困难，于是他变本加厉地苛责身下的兄长，这下他有足够的理由要求哥哥抱紧他，让他把腿缠上他的腰配合他的律动，“你总不想我们撑裂浴缸然后双双躺在地上大眼瞪小眼吧？”他咬着维吉尔饱满的下唇含在口中吸吮，犹如亵玩一朵染血的红玫瑰。

在试图躲避但丁的索吻无果后，羞恼的半魔选择用啃咬回敬。他先是用尖牙叼着弟弟的上唇撕磨，榨出几滴甜腥的血珠犹嫌不过瘾，恶魔嗜血的天性本能地驱使他向但丁索取更多。“张嘴。”维吉尔命令道，倒显得他成了更心急的那一个，没有等到但丁回应便擅自用舌头撬开胞弟的嘴去寻找他的舌头。但丁对他的热情措手不及，赶忙张开嘴放任那条生涩的小舌溜进来拿它的奖励。紧随其后的是舌根传来的钻心刺痛——原来维吉尔看上的是他舌头下面密布的动脉血管，从中欢欣涌出的新鲜血液足以让干渴的半魔大饱口福。

该死的，这真的很痛。

但丁本想着要不要推开像只蝙蝠似的咬着他舌头不放的兄长，但在看到那张冷淡如冬日新雪的面孔沾染上俗世的意乱情迷，不顾高傲矜持与他抵死纠缠时，他那点微不足道要被吞噬的怯意尽数化作对维吉尔病态的占有欲。

再多依赖我一点，多索取我一点吧。

维吉尔完全不留一点情面。等到大恶魔终于喝饱血依依不舍的松开那条几乎被咬断的舌头，传递在两人口间已尽是血腥的芳香。但丁注意到他灰败的眼睛亮了起来，宛如破碎的苍穹在星辰的辉映下蜕变为深邃的星空。“还满意吗？”他带着点讨好的意味去蹭维吉尔的鼻尖，餍足的半魔这次没有拒绝他的求欢，大腿甚至主动环上男人的腰将他无限拉近自己，好让那根粗大的性器照顾到小穴里的每一寸敏感点。

“还不赖。”维吉尔平淡地点评，苍白的面颊浮上动情的绯红。

这是一场双方的博弈。但丁试图在肉体上掌控维吉尔，而维吉尔惯于从精神层面操纵但丁。

如果只从床技的角度来给但丁打分，或许他能得到满分。这个年纪的但丁大概就是坊间流传的完美情人，他的爱是炽热的，但又恰到好处不至于烫伤更为冰冷的一方。他的包容和顾忌会让被他拥抱的人产生自己正在被爱被保护的错觉，虽然他们都不会知晓在但丁伪装完美的笑容下潜藏怎样的阴霾和伤疤。唯独维吉尔将他看穿的彻底。无论过去多少年，但丁在他眼中依然保有少年人蓬勃的生命力与无所畏惧的勇气，那颗敏感多情的心却只会为他颤动流泪。

半魔中年幼的那一个尝尽追逐兄长脚步的苦涩，在认定哥哥死去的那些年里他将属于维吉尔一切禁忌的回忆封存。他们分开的时间太久了，久到但丁对维吉尔所有的思念在一次次失望和破灭中变质，腐化成连但丁难以启齿的畸恋。

或许眼前这个脆弱易碎的维吉尔也不过是他的一场梦。但丁出神地想，过去很长一段时间内他甚至分不清现实和梦境。后来他总结出了经验，会朝他笑，从悬崖边跟他回家的维吉尔是梦魔的诡计，对于这类恶作剧他报以同样柔情的微笑，虚伪的善意和致死的力度扭断“维吉尔”的脖子。

而现在萦绕在他的耳边是维吉尔轻微的呼吸声。怀中人裸露的皮肤依旧冰凉如无法被温暖的冷血动物，但紧贴着彼此胸膛扑通扑通心脏的跳动昭示鲜活的生机重归这具饱经沧桑的身体。维吉尔真的回到了他的身边。

_这不够，当然不够。_一场补魔性质的交媾又如何能传达他过饱和的爱意呢？尽管现在维吉尔出于某种利己主义的目的甘愿雌伏在他的身下，放荡地张开腿恨不得榨干他每一滴精液，好让富有魔力的体液滋润他干涸的内里，充盈他的每个器官，唤醒他的每一根血管，但丁还是觉得自己不曾拥有过他。是不是只有将维吉尔亲手扼杀在怀中，他才真正属于他的半身？

他阴暗的走神被一声高亢的呻吟从深渊旁拽回。维吉尔皱着眉痛苦地捂着小腹的模样让但丁的心都漏跳了半拍。“抱歉。我弄疼你了吗？”他没什么诚意地道歉，赶忙覆上年长者的手背，温暖而霸道的魔力从他的掌心源源不断流入黑洞似吸取力量的腹腔。

“在想什么呢。”魔力的注入令维吉尔好受了许多。但丁突然发狠的冲撞不知道让硕大的龟头顶到他内腔的哪个部位，锥心的刺痛和痉挛感差点让他过呼吸。好不容易缓过神，他不轻不重地用脚后跟磕在但丁的后背，警告意味地表达自己对他走神的不满。“别忘了我们的初衷。”他冷酷地提醒道，“赶紧射进来。不要做无意义的事。”

但丁哑然失笑。他的哥哥真的把他当作药引子使唤，明明身体诚实地发出催促信号，从那张不饶人的嘴里说出的偏偏是妄想置身事外的绝情。

“需要我再催你一次吗。还是说你其实外强中干？”这便是纯粹的挑衅了。维吉尔一边说着一边门户大开地向但丁展示自己的身体，这个姿势让他抬腰的动作有些费力，导致柔嫩的大腿内侧每擦过但丁吸饱水紧贴在身上的衣物便会引发触电般酥麻的战栗。

但丁后知后觉地意识到他可能小看了维吉尔。

他自作多情地将看似与性爱不沾边的兄长视作毫无经验的处子，未经踏足的新雪，却忘记在和自己一样的年纪里他的哥哥已然是一个大男孩的父亲。身份错位带来的困惑始终萦绕在他的心头，而维吉尔对待情欲熟稔的态度是引燃矛盾的导火索。

所以哪怕在此刻问接下来的问题有多不合适，但丁也决心从维吉尔口中撬出点东西。

“你知道自己在外面有个儿子吗？”他顺从地掐着哥哥迎合动作的大腿根部，留下泛红的指痕。

卡在情欲的半途不上不下的维吉尔施舍给他一个意外的眼神，可但丁没从他脸上看出多少惊讶或是迷茫，好像他早就知道似的。或许这个困扰他许久的问题在维吉尔心中甚至比不上“怎样让但丁闭上嘴快点操他射满他”的分量。

“这和现在我们在做的事有关系吗？”维吉尔露出不太开心的表情反问他。

是啊，没错。我为什么要问这个。但丁想。他低头看着他与维吉尔交合相连的地方，与年长者冷硬外壳相反的柔软内部正如饥似渴绞紧他，久旱的大地渴望一场酣畅淋漓的甘霖。

然而今天但丁不想那么轻易让维吉尔逃避这个问题。

“你那时候才多大？让我算算——斯巴达在上，你才十七岁！”他发挥近期习得的歌剧天赋，伪装成痛心疾首的模样摇头，用仿佛在看失足少女的眼神上下打量他的哥哥，“妈妈会为此叹息落泪的。”

维吉尔静静观赏他的表演，对此不置一词。但丁的心沉了下去。

“别这样。”他打破沉默，“我会吃醋的。”他问的都是废话不是吗？半魔生理学再怎么匪夷所思也不可能让他的哥哥出芽生殖出一个小家伙。答案就摆在他的眼前，是他自己不愿意接受。

为此他的惩罚是下身更为用力的挺进，次次都精准操在兄长的弱点上。他知道自己在赌气，天杀的幼稚。维吉尔低低地叫了一声，不自然地弓起腰，小腹抽搐着抵抗流窜的快感，却终究抢先一步被干到干性高潮，淅淅沥沥的淫液从干涸的泉眼里涌出浇灌在始作俑者的马眼上。

但丁顿了顿，停下了用言语刺激兄长的举动，事实上他深呼吸了好几下才勉强压抑住射精的欲望。这是对双方的折磨，明明他们都那么渴求对方，却还是热衷于伤害彼此。

那双蒙上水雾的银灰色瞳孔花了好一会儿才重新聚焦在但丁的身上。

“你大可不必。”维吉尔喘匀了气才做出解释，但很快他又欲言又止。但丁不满他藏着掖着的态度，起了坏心顶开他酥软的大腿便开始第二轮攻势。还处在高潮余韵的维吉尔惊愕地瞪大眼睛，刚想要挣扎，那双钳在腰上的手愈发用力地将他往下拽，在他体内作恶的凶器膨胀到不可思议的尺寸，用极富技巧的抽插剥夺他所有徒劳的抵抗。“该死……快停下。”他气急败坏地推拒但丁凑上来的胸膛，可他强壮的胞弟像座山压的他动弹不得，于是野猫露出他的爪子，泄愤的在弟弟的肩头、后背肆意抓挠，力道之大甚至穿透衣物，盛年男人极富力量和魅力的躯体就这样暴露在更为瘦削的维吉尔面前。

这简直是变相的折辱。维吉尔阴森地想，一口咬上胞弟隆起的肌肉，尽情榨干他所能及的每一寸肌肤涌出的血液。失血与疼痛打开了恶魔猎人隐藏的暴戾开关，他用上堪称绞杀的力度将兄长死死圈在自己怀中，亲吻他因窒息的压迫而吐出的小舌头，在仿佛要吸出他灵魂的紧致肉穴内反复鞭挞不断抽搐痉挛的腺体。如他所愿，高傲的魔剑士在他身下颤抖着呻吟，不顾自己叫床的媚态可媲美发情的母兽。

抵达高潮的瞬间但丁突然觉得维吉尔的回答真的不重要了。不间断的打斗曾贯穿他们成长的始终，而一个错位的选择却让“性”在某种程度下取代了暴力的因素，流淌在他们二人之间的洪流从此往后将掺上更为复杂的罪孽与不伦的色彩。命运的红绳早已打了死结，但丁不会允许维吉尔再次逃跑。

半魔的精液不似人类那般微凉，那是类似于血液的温热，维吉尔最爱的温度。被灌满的刹那他发出满足的喟叹，腹腔内饱胀充盈的触感让他如获新生。已经得到了想要东西的半魔大发慈悲的不去计较弟弟的越界行为，放任他将自己抱起换做骑乘位再次埋入那个湿润的小穴开始第二轮征伐。

......

“那孩子是个意外。”仰躺在弟弟滚烫的怀中，维吉尔唐突地说。正在享受性爱余韵舔舐他后颈的但丁动作一顿，随后蹭蹭他的头发表示自己有在倾听。

“但不是我和别人的意外。”他漫不经心地补充道，敏感的颈部被蹭的很痒所以他报复性地掐了一把但丁的大腿，“以后你会知道的。”

如果还有以后，他在心里默默加了一句。

回应他的是但丁环在他腰上更为用力的搂抱。

“好。”他的弟弟咬着他的耳朵，“我等着。”

————————————————————

这样诡异的纵欲生活成为双子间相处的常态。维吉尔的态度游离在冷淡和心血来潮的主动之间，摇摆不定一如他本人的作风。而但丁乐此不疲地扮演献祭者的角色，鲜血与精液，一样不落的供奉给渴求自己的兄长。仅一次水乳交融的体液交换并不能从根本上解决问题，于是他们做爱的行迹遍布事务所的每个角落。

但丁从未如此庆幸他留下了阎魔刀。一个鬼使神差的选择的确如同蝴蝶扇动翅膀给命运的飓风造成了些许微妙的偏移。他隐隐有一种预感，维吉尔在时间齿轮错位的影响下提早回到了他的身边，恰巧搭上他这趟尚未对人生失去希望的末班车。有时他一边在维吉尔身上辛苦耕耘，一边在想若是他的哥哥晚来那么几年，不用多，以五年为单位，他都无法保证自己是否还能够如此坦然地面对“意外惊喜”。万幸的是他的锐气还没有被抹平，身心也正值全盛期，他有足够的余裕被维吉尔任性地压榨。

他本想着这么一天天过下去也不错。以心血为要药引，赋予即将凋零的花朵第二次生命。醉生梦死，不用顾忌下一天能不能看见太阳。只要他的血一天不流干，老二还站的起来，维吉尔就逃不出这难以抵抗的“力量”诱惑。在这一点上但丁很有自信。

故事的转折发生在某个平凡的清晨。

但丁于半梦半醒间懒散地伸了个懒腰，右手习惯性地探向身边人的脸颊——却摸了个空。他浅色的眼睛蓦地睁开，寒光毕露犹如冷血的猎手。

但他很快冷静了下来。维吉尔的气息并未远离他，就在几米之下的一楼大厅。

他赤着脚，悄无声息如同鬼魂般走到兄长的背后，在目睹阎魔刀朝着主人发出雀跃的光芒时，他的心提到了嗓子眼。

维吉尔明知道但丁就在身后，却依旧拔出刀，冰冷的刀面反射出他完美无瑕的脸，此刻露出的神情竟有一丝不易察觉的温柔。

“你恢复了。”但丁冷不防地说，他注意到阎魔刀身上原先的黯淡消失的无影无踪。

刀应声入鞘。维吉尔转过身，久久看着他神色晦暗的弟弟。

“八九成吧。”他平静地说，仿佛讨论的是他人的遭遇。“你功不可没。”

但丁笑了笑，“那么，恭喜你。”他说，其中的苦涩几欲滴出，做好了维吉尔即将与他道别的准备。嘿他早该习惯这个了不是吗？维吉尔，他自私自利的哥哥，总是喜欢在利用了别人之后再一脚踢开，衣摆飞扬地消失在他的视野，只留下无尽的伤痛和追思让他在数个难眠的夜晚辗转反侧。

如果因失去了太阳而流泪，那么你也将会失去群星。他不想放他走，可支离破碎，沦为阶下囚的维吉尔更不是他想要的。他的兄长是翱翔在九天之上的鹰，是涅槃重生的凤凰，唯独不该是被困在方寸之地的金丝雀。

所以但丁决定做更大度的那一个。他深吸一口气，压回鼻腔内的酸涩和眼眶的湿润，扯出最为标志性的扑克脸笑容。

“那么，接下来有什么打算？”他装出满不在乎的神态，“如果无处可去，我也不是不可以替你找个房子……”

“谁说我要走？”维吉尔抿起嘴唇，仿佛在看一个不可理喻的孩子。

而但丁看到玫瑰在向他招手。

“我以为…”哦不，但丁在心中哀叹。别这样，到了这个年纪在维吉尔面前他的从容还是这般不堪一击。这次他是真的有落泪的冲动了。“我以为你恨我。”又怎么会愿意和我一同生活呢？他吸了吸鼻子，不知道这略显滑稽的动作在维吉尔眼里兼备可爱与可笑。

“我恨过。”维吉尔大大方方地承认了。他从但丁的专用座椅上起身，站定在他的面前与他平视。

“可我从未诅咒过你的诞生。”他的声音不大，但每一个字都沉重地砸在但丁的心脏。

“更何况我们还有很多烂摊子没有收拾。”

但丁没有听错，维吉尔说的是“我们”。

“我于此刻见证。”他闭起眼掩盖眸中的雨水，虔诚地亲吻兄长的额头，“斯巴达之子的悲剧就此落幕。”

“哼…狂妄。”微咸的液体落入年长半魔的口中，堵回了他未说完的刻薄话。

初升的朝阳洒在斯巴达的儿子身上，又是崭新的一天。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 很抱歉这篇鸽了很久_(:з」∠)_  
因为想写的很多所以不自觉的就爆了字数orz 希望不要觉得我啰嗦。。。


End file.
